


Return to Derry

by StreetDancer



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Forced love, Friendhship, Monster - Freeform, Return To Derry, Riunited, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: Beverly Marsh hated this place, every step she took reminded her of the inhuman verbal and physical abuse that she had to endure.At the last moment, Bill had called her, telling her that his mother had committed suicide, and his father was a complete wreck. She needed to be there with Bill, the others were coming as well.Everything would be quick, saying hello, dealing with the situation and then leaving, but no. Their return sparks a current through Derry, waking open the one nightmare they had hoped to avoid, hence why they agreed to come since they assumed they were well between the time frame of it's sleep.But now he has awake, and he knows they've returned.





	1. Derry

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some of the Beverly Marsh/Pennywise stories, and honestly I was kind of interested in them, if you don't like this pairing, please don't leave any comments, just don't read a head.  
The characters don't belong to me.
> 
> Thank you

Derry looked as dreary as the day she left it, maybe even worse, the houses had aged and the people there too. Beverly Marsh moved quickly and quietly through the street, hoping that weren't any familiar faces around to see her, because who knows, they would not be friendly to her. Although being small, her stride were long and meaningful, she had to make her way to Bill's house, of course she remembered where it was, it was imprinted on her brain, how could anyone forget what the Losers had to go through. 

She didn't have to look to hard, Bill was standing outside the house, he was expecting her, when she passed the gate she gave him the tightest hug ever, 'I'm sorry Bill' was all she could say, she felt his arms slowly wrap around her, as if she was fragile, 'there's nothing to be sorry Bev', he rested his head on her shoulder, although he did have to bend over a little. They stayed like that for a bit, until the front door opened, revealing what looked like, Richie, 'Bev! Oh my fucking god!' _Yeah, it was Richie, _he rushed up to her and joined the hug, 'Ben is inside, we're waiting on Stanley and Mike, it's great to see you again, although we'd all would like it to be a different situation, huh', he tightened his grip on the both of them, 'come on inside, you'll catch a cold', he pulled the gently towards the house, Beverly slowed down, allowing the boys to go ahead, Bill looking behind to see what she was doing, 'Bev?' She motioned for him to go on, she did need some air after speed walking her way here. When both the boys had disappeared inside, she turned to look across the street, inhaling the cold breeze, closing her eyes.

_'Bevvie'_

Her eyes shot open, her heart rate increased as she looked around, the street was empty, _I'm going mad, that's all, Derry had made me mad, _that's the only thing that calmed her down, but anyone would rather be sane though. She rubbed her temples gently, she had a long and stressful trip, she needed to rest. She turned to go up the stairs when she heard the voice again, her eyes wandered over the street once again, _you're hearing things Bev, ignore it!' _She moved quickly up the stairs and inside where it was safe and warm. She found the boys in the living room, Ben looked up, she was shocked to see how fit he was, and to be honest, kinda good looking, the subtle smile was wiped off and a frowned etched his forehead, 'hey... Bev you're rather pale, you've looked like you've seen a ghost', _more like heard one_, but she shook that thought away, 'I'm fine, just not a fan of Derry', Richie scoffed, 'same here'. She sat down next to Ben, 'god, it doesn't bring back memories at all, I'd be shocked at whomever had at least one good memory here', the boys chuckled, 'we've missed you Bev', Ben said with a smile, 'I've missed you too, Bill?' He looked up, 'where's your dad?' Bill looked over to the kitchen, 'how's he doing, I know it's a silly -'

'It's okay, he's... Doing better than before'.

She nodded, Bill clapped his hands together and put on a smile that Beverly could see was fake, 'well, let's get something to eat, it's time to at least enjoy something'. 


	2. He's Back?

Beverly had decided to roam the house a little, she wasn't the type to sit still, she was nervous, but in general she was rather hyper and couldn't really sit down. She moved through the hallway, eyeing the pictures on the wall, her heart sank when she saw the picture of Georgie, his smile was so big, his parents were so happy, even Bill, she looked away, she didn't want to see his face, not after what had happened. She moved past the photo and made her way to one of the rooms, the door was open, revealing Bill's old bedroom, she stepped inside, a shiver ran over her, she knew Georgie's room was across from Bill's, but she sure as hell didn't want to go in there. Bill's room was like any other teenagers room, filled with his favorite things, but now they gathered dust, he didn't care about his things, he wanted to get out... Fast. She touched one of this books, leaving behind her fingerprints. The sun seeped into the room, making it look less dark, but still dim, she stepped into the light, feeling the heat on her jean clad legs, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_'I'm so glad that you've returned Bevvie'._

Her eyes flew open, she wasn't hearing things, that voice was crystal clear, she looked around slowly, her chest hurt from her beating heart that pounded against her chest. At that moment she thought, _screw it_, and turned to the door to leave, but it slammed shut, _shit! _She was trapped, she was scared, very scared, _how!? __How is he even awake, it hasn't even been twenty seven years!? _A noise behind her, where Bill's bed could be heard, and Beverly turned around slowly to find Pennywise sitting down, his glowing eyes trained on her, he was bent over so that his elbows rested on his knees. His smile widened as he could smell her fear, 'even as an adult, you smell amazing, I'd say I can eat you too!' At that instant, Beverley tried to scream, but Pennywise had jumped up fast enough and covered her mouth, the force of his body hitting her had caused her to tumble over, with Pennywise falling in pursuit. He had her pinned down, using this position to an advantage, he swung his right leg over, and allowed all his weight to settle on her hips, making it impossible for her to move. His legs caged her in, his hand still over her mouth, 'shhh, don't panic little Bevvie', he tease her, 'now, when i uncover your mouth, you will not _scream_, after all, if you do, you don't have anywhere to run to, I have you pinned, as she can see'. He slowly took his hand away, his ember eyes trained her, ensuring her that he would rip her throat out if she defied him. A smile broke out across his face when she didn't scream, 'good, you can follow orders' he chuckled, he stopped when there were noises form downstairs, he was still and Beverly could see that he was concentrating, in no longer than a minute, he focused his attention on her again, 'now you can scream all you want, they won't be able to hear you'. Beverly felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, she was in the most dangerous situation _and _position in her life and this time, she didn't think she could get out of it alive, 'just get it over and done with', she tried to act tough, like she wasn't afraid, but Pennywise could smell her fear, and he wasn't buying her show. He leaned down to her, caging her in even more, his hands now moved to pin hers down, she had fought him with all her might, but he held her wrists down with ease, 'stop fighting me', he demanded, but ignored him, 'fine', he opened his mouth to show a row of gnarly teeth, at that moment, Beverly screamed, panic and pain flowed through her as he bit down on the side of her neck, enough to puncture and draw blood, but not enough to kill her, to grip her throat to tear it out. She could feel him sucking her neck, drinking the little blood that he managed to draw, and then he gently let go of her, saliva trailed from his mouth to her neck, and Beverly looked away, exposing her tender neck to him.

'_Look _at me'.

'No'.

She could feel him tense as did she, it was automatic, saying _no, _she didn't mean to say it, she didn't want to die, but she was fighting. 'You need to look at me, otherwise I'll do more than just suck your blood', she looked at him again, without turning her head, 'turn your head to me, do you have to make things more difficult'. Beverly had realized that he no longer was using her high pitched voice, it was lower, more manly. 

'Why have you woken up? It's not even time for you to wake'

He smiled, 'I woke up because of you Losers', Beverly's eyes widened, shaking her head, 'no, that's not possible', Pennywise cocked his head, 'look at you, acting as if you know me so well, you only know that I can sleep for twenty seven years, yes, but you don't know that even the subtle change in the current of Derry can wake me'. In hearing this, Beverly started struggling again, hot tears returned to her eyes, 'no! Let me go! Please!' Pennywise rolled his eyes, his grip never faltered, she couldn't move him, he was dead weight'. He looked down at her for a few moments until she was too tired, her lidded eyes looked up at him, her chesty rising and falling violently form the struggle. Right at that moment, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, every so softly. Beverley's eyes shot open, her whole body froze. 

_Pennywise kissed her._


	3. Seeing Things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss, I didn't actually mean to post those first two chapters, but I'm not going to be mean and take them down, I'm putting up the third chapter and then the rest, unfortunately will be drafts, just want to be able to finish this story :)

_'Bev! Bev, can you hear me!?'_

Beverly opened her eyes, wincing in pain, her whole body had a dull ache to it, she looked up to see Bill kneeling over her, as well as the other boys, 'shit! You had a fucking seizure!' Richie said in shock, Beverly looked around, sure enough she was still in Bills room. She sat up slowly with the help of the boys, 'we heard a thump and came up to see what happened' Bill said, 'didn't expect you to be in my room convulsing, shit you scared us'. Beverly's eyes were still searching the room, 'this might sound crazy... But I think I saw it'. The boys faces fell, 'what, how!?' Ben shot back, 'did you see him when you had a seizure?' Stanley had arrived, standing over her, she could see the complete and utter fear in his eyes and she knew he was more afraid then they were. 

'I don't know, but when i encountered him, it felt so real, like he was standing right in front of me... Maybe he's just haunting my mind, I don't know'.

'You need to rest Bev, you've had a long day, as well as all of us'.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bev looked at herself in the mirror, examining her features, she remembered doing the same thing, she also remembered cutting her hair off, the day her father attempted to rape her. Her fearful eyes went down to the sink, wondering if a red balloon would appear, she never wanted to relive any of this. She focused back on herself, her red hair flowed down past her shoulders like it use to before, it was silky and beautiful, she never though of herself as beautiful until she met Bill and the rest of the Losers. She smiled to herself before washing her face, she needed to have a good rest, that's what they all needed, before they had to deal with Bills father.


	4. Taken

The air was cold and the bed beneath her was hard, in the end, she woke up to find herself in a dark damp place. It didn't take long for her to realize where she really was. Panic flooded her mind and body as she desperately searched for an exit. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light, and she covered her mouth when she saw the piles of bodies, not adults.... Children.

'I see you're awake'.

She spun around to see Pennywise at an opening of one of the sewers, leaning on the side, whilst casually watching her, 'what the fuck do you want!?' Pennywise jumped down from the resting spot, the ground beneath Beverly shook a little, she backed away as he stalked towards her. 'This isn't real! You're not real anymore!'

'Oh but I am, and I was going to make it real enough for you back in billy boys house, but...'

She noticed his pause and saw the confusion on his face in which he finished off, 'something happened to you', his fiery eyes were trained on her again, 'it's called an epileptic seizure', she said matter of fact tone, Beverley was diagnosed with epilepsy not long after the whole ordeal with It in the sewers, one of the reasons why she hated It so much, it took a toll on her health.   
She could see him processing the information, 'I see', he then continued to move towards her, 'stay back!' She warned him, but Pennywise didn't stop, until he had back her into a corner, he was a lot taller than her, her neck started to hurt she she looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He smiled down at her before picking her up roughly, and shoving her up against the damp sewer wall.

'Now, how about we pick up where we left off?'

His glowing eyes focused on her lips, 'why the hell did you kiss me?' Pennywise cocked his head to the side, 'you've grown Beverly', she shuddered, it was strange hearing her name come out this monsters mouth.

'So what?"

He smiled at her, his grip on her loosened a little, 'so what? I get to have more fun with you, just _you _only'. Beverly started to struggle in his grip, they weren't in a great position anyway, so she ended up slipping from his grasp, her feet hitting the solid ground. She felt the adrenaline flow through her body as she bolted away from him. She could see the entrance to a sewer, she didn't care if it wasn't the way out, as long as she got away from It, she would be safer. But just as she got to the opening, a gloved hand grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall onto her stomach, winding her badly, her hip bone hit the edge of the sewer opening, she tried not to cry but couldn't help but wince. Pennywise's grip didn't loosen, he pulled her back along the ground, Beverly screamed in pain as her top had been pulled up and the sewer ground scraped across her belly. He flipped her over so that she was facing up to him as he straddled her like in Bill's house, he leaned in and kissed her again, but Beverly wanted to get out from his grasp, she did the only thing that came to her mind which was to bite down on his lip, in which she did. Pennywise's body jumped as she bit him, he struggled to pull away from her.   
Finally she let go, and Pennywise scrambled away from her, his hand automatically touching his bleeding lower lip, his eyes glowing a fiery red as he looked at her, 'you've got guts considering the position you're in'. He was right, she was in his domain. She stood up at the same time as he did, and she watched him as he nursed his lip, 'you have grown though, you look as beautiful as you were before', she was getting rather confused, he was _complimenting _her, she shivered and watched him turn to walk away. She was hesitant, but she followed him, not sure what to do, 'why did you bring me down here?' She wanted to know, Pennywise looked back at her, 'because I've grown fond of your scent, the moment I smelt it, I couldn't quite decipher that it was you, but it felt right, and I was right to come looking for whom it belonged to'.

She didn't know how long she was down there for, but she accompanied Pennywise, she watched him go through the bodies of the children, looking away so that she wouldn't gag, he noticed this and made her go to another part of the sewer, it was still his domain, the place was decorated, she didn't mind it, but it was still disturbing.


	5. Confrontation

Pennywise was silent for quite some time, she watched him tend to his lip, she realized that she had done more damage than she had intended. He flinched as he touched his bleeding flesh, but she could see that he had no clue what to do from there. Beverly took a deep breath and slowly made her way over to him. She peeked around his shoulder, catching his eye. She was nervous, his beady eyes now alert. She came around so she was now in front of him, 'here', she slowly ripped off a part of her shirt, raising it up to his lip. He growled, which caused her to back off a little, but his hand shot out to grasp her wrist. She noticed that his eyes had gone blue, as if he was calm, he pulled her hand gently towards his lip, allowing her to get closer. She pressed the fabric against the ripped flesh and he shut his eyes from the slight pain. 

'I'm sorry'.

She was shocked to have had those words come out of her mouth, especially when she didn't have to say sorry at all. He looked down at her, even he looked confused, but they both kept silent.   
The blood had gone dry and Beverly scrunched up the dirty fabric, her eyes looked everywhere but at him, she was so engrossed at avoiding his gaze that she hadn't noticed the gloved hand making it's way to her face. She flinched away, but his hand followed her, touching her porcelain skin, her eyes were wide, _those big beautiful eyes_, he cocked his head to the side, but he didn't smile, the freckles that she bore when she was younger were all gone, he mumbled something that Beverly couldn't hear, 'sorry?' He looked straight into her eyes, his hand ghosting over her cheek just under her eye, 'when you were younger, when I stood over you that day'. Beverly didn't know where he was going with this, 'you had freckles... But they aren't there anymore', Beverly was slightly shocked at the choice of conversation he had thought of.

'Oh, they faded over time, as I grew up'.

He smiled, 'indeed you grew, but why do they disappear?'

'Sometimes they don't but that's if you look after your skin properly... I didn't really like my freckles'.

'Why, they made you look unique, not saying that you aren't now'.

Beverly opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head, 'I don't want to be that girl from a few years ago, I don't want to be reminded that my father tried to rape me, and I certainly don’t want to be reminded about the times I almost lost my friends! To _you_!' She took a step back, whacking his hand away from her face. She could see the shock in his eyes, he slowly lifted himself up from his sitting position. Beverly then remembered that she had nowhere to go. She sighed and rubbed her temples, 'I can't do this anymore', she turned and began to walk away, suddenly she was hoisted into the air, strong arms wrapped around her, securing her, but not squishing her, 'what're you doing?' She asked in annoyance.

'They call it... A hug or something around that'.

She heard the disgust in his voice, 'you're not doing it properly, it looks like you're restraining a crazy person, it should be the other way around by the looks of it, now let me down and lets do it properly'. He did just that, and stood stock still, not knowing what properly meant. He stiffened when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her, all he saw was her fiery red hair. 'Wrap your arms around me, if you feel uncomfortable just lift me up like before and I'll hook my arms around your neck'. He hesitated before picking her up. 

The hug was very soothing, Pennywise kept silent, it took him a few moments when he realized that Beverly had fallen asleep in his arms, she was exhausted and he couldn't blame her. He brought her over to one of the mattress in his built up lair, the little section was lit with party lights and bulbs, the heat radiated from them diminishing the cold bite of the sewers, he lay her near the lights, making sure she was comfortable. He soon joined her, curling around her small frame before falling into a deep slumber. 


	6. Deals

Pennywise was the first to wake up, the vibrations shook his arms violently, it was Beverly, another seizure was occurring. Panic flooded Pennywise as he tried to hold her still, not knowing what to do, his eyes roaming around to see if there was any life in her, if she was completely gone. Her eyes had rolled back into her head, and froth started to seep from her mouth. It went on for a few minutes until she suddenly stopped. Pennywise ghosted his hand over her face, he realized he was also shaking, but it was rather subtle compared to her.

'Bevvie?'

He called out to her, but she didn't respond, but he could see that she was breathing which was a relief. He slowly sat down beside her.

When Beverly woke up she instantly knew that she had a seizure, her body felt like mush, slowly she pushed herself up. Pennywise was looking down at her, panic and worry in his eyes, 'hey' was all she could muster, she felt his hand cup her cheek, she knew he was powerless when it came to this, 'does it hurt?' she shook her head, she couldn't speak, she closed her eyes once again and fell into a deep slumber. 

When Beverly came to, she felt a bit better, her body had a dull ache, but she could at least sit up, Pennywise was next to her like last time. She looked around the sewer but didn't see him at all. She willed herself to move, pushing herself off the blankets, though she struggled, she still manages to stay on her feet. She needed to get the blood pumping through her body.   
She walked around the sewers for a while, not too far from the main area, she certainly didn't want to get lost in here, not when she was in this state. She should've stayed back there, the cold air of the sewers bit at her skin and she wrapped her jumped around her body. 

'I see you've recovered'.

She spun around, her hand to her chest, seeing that Pennywise had appeared behind her, she could still see a hint of concern on his face, 'yeah, just getting the blood pumping, still a little ache in the body, but nothing I can't handle'. She stretched her arms and yawned, 'that was a good sleep, you know, before all that happened'. Pennywise nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her. 

'Penny?'

He was cut out of his trance, 'I think I should head back to the others', from what they had just gone through, she assumed she could slip away. He crossed his arms and she was afraid that he was tear her apart, 'you need to rest more, not after what just happened', he took a step towards her, 'but once you are well enough, I will come for you'. Beverly's heart raced, she didn't want that! She didn't want that at all, she wanted to be free.

'I will also know when you try to leave Derry, so don't even think about it'.

Beverly didn't say a word, she didn't want to piss him off, 'okay', was all she mustered, although she wanted to rip him to pieces though that was impossible. He smiled down at her before moving towards her and placing his hand on her forehead, and with that, Beverly's mind went blank.


	7. Returning To The Losers

The boys were so relieved when they finally found Beverly, of course she told them everything, it would've been a nagging feeling if she kept it to herself. Bill frowned, 'he's changed, what on earth happened to him?' Beverly shrugged, she too was quite surprised.

'The thing is, I had another seizure and he was there with me, he said that he'll wait for me to recover and then return for me'.

Richie shook his head, 'hell no! That ain't happening!' Stanley looked more worried than before, 'It's like he's claiming you as his own'. All of them looked at him, 'we need to keep Beverly safe'. She knew they were right, even though she knew that she could handle herself, but she didn't want them by her side. The odd thing was, she felt a tingling feeling in thought of Pennywise supposedly owning. She shook the thought and feeling away, now was not the time.

Outside, a storm had started to brew, keeping the losers inside, the fireplace had been lit by Mike, Beverly turned the kettle on, 'I can't believe we're all here', she heard herself say. Bill looked up at her, she could see the look of sadness he held on the day he found out his brother was dead. She made the drink, Richie helped her bring them to the living room. 

'I'd never thought I would return to this place either'.

Richie said, even Mike agreed, 'what's your dad been doing?' Bill sighed, holding the cup tightly, not caring that the heat started to burn his hands, 'he's looking through the funeral arrangements, I tried to go through it with him, but he didn't seem all to happy to see me in general'.

'But he _called _you, why the hell would he be unhappy to see you helping?'

'That's for him to know, and for me to find out I guess'. 

'Where's Eddie?'

Beverly's voice rang out, and the rest of the loser's froze. Richie scratching his head and pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about, 'Bill?' He would be the one to be honest. He raked his fingers through his hair, 'his mum had a heart attack, and he doesn't think he'll be able to make it, he needs to be with his mother right now'.

'That's horrible to hear'.

She scolded herself for not noticing that he wasn't with them, and she was surprised that they didn't mention him at all. Richie was the that looked a lot more unsettled than the rest, 'Richie?' He looked up at her, 'is everything ok? Did you have a fight with Eddie or?.... He shook his head, 'oh god no, we never fought'. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the lights went out, leaving only the burning light from the fire. The losers didn't move, all frightened by the thunder, 'well shit' was Richie's first response, 'don't worry, at least we have the fire', everyone froze, 'who's that?' Bill asked as he slowly got up from the seat, 'it's me... Ben', Beverly swiveled around to try and see him, she could see someone, but not their features. A hand touched her which caused her to move away quickly slamming into one of the side tables. She landed with a thud on the floor, and just as that moment, the light flickered back on. Standing before them was a young man, around their age, his sharp jaw line was covered with stubble, he was a sight to see. But when Beverly took a closer look she instantly knew it was him, it was Ben. 

'Bev!'

He rushed over to her side to help her up just as the others did, 'sorry you just startled me', Beverly laughed as she took his hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up. Ben smiled before turning to Bill, 'I'm sorry to hear about your mother', Bill nodded before giving him a hug, 'so that makes all of us, Eddie, Stanley, Richie, Beverly, Mike and Ben, including me of course'. 


	8. Feeling Better? Good Now You're Mine

The next few days Beverly could feel that her body was fixing itself, after day six she was well and truly restored to full health. Everyone was a lot chirpier, looking past the fact that a life had been lost. Bill had come to terms with his mothers death, there was nothing anyone could do to bring her back. He had fixed nearly everything. The only thing Beverly had forgotten, was the deal. It was that fateful night, Pennywise had returned.

Beverly had brought along her favorite silk nightgown, it emphasized her curves, although she didn't have anyone to show it off to, she didn't care, it made her feel good about her body. Gently pulling the comb through her red hair, she moved with grace. Then she remembered the words that Pennywise had told her, that she looked beautiful. Apart from that entering her mind, the deal came along with it, and she panicked, dropping her comb, and looking around, she didn't know what she was looking for. Her heart pounding, she shut the blinds, her lamp was the only things that lit up the room. Moving silently through the room, tempted to go to the door to go and wake the boys. She decided to do just that, she opened the door, her warm hands wrapping around the cold metal of the door knob. The door let out a large creak as she slowly opened it. But before she could take a step outside, strong arms wrapped around her, a gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams as she attempted to fight her way out of the grip, but she knew she stood no chance. He was here, in her room, and her time was up. Pennywise pulled her back inside the dim lit room, the door swung shut soundlessly. he held onto her for a few moments before letting her go, and that's when she started screaming, running straight to the door, at least attempting to open it, her fists then pounding the polished wood. Meanwhile, Pennywise watched her, with slight amusement in his pale blue eyes.   
It took a few minutes before Beverly gave in when she realized that she wasn't going to get out, 'please leave me alone' she snarled at him, she shivered when his eyes turned crimson, she knew he was getting angry, he pointed to her, snarling a little, 'you know what the deal was Beverly, don't back out on me, if you do, I'll make you wish you hadn't!' He took a step towards her, she instantly took a massive step back, her back slamming into the locked door behind her, winding her just a little. Pennywise was ready to move forward again, but he stopped in his tracks, his eyes still crimson, 'you can cry all you like, but that won't change the fact that I'm going to take you for myself'. 

Beverly could feel herself shaking, she couldn't tell if it was fear, she could see his eyes scan over her body, his jaw slackened at the same time. Looking away the moment his lifted his eyes to her. She could hear him walk up to her, felt his breath on her from above. Suddenly she was on the ground, her back slamming down on the carpet with a little too much force, she winced in pain but he didn't seem to care, not when he seemed to be on a mission. He crawled on top of her, and she realized how big he really was, and it frightened her so much that he could feel it. She could see him flinch from the flood gate opening, 'this is going to sound silly, but don't be afraid', she almost scoffed at him, but she knew the sound wouldn't come out successful at all. He lowered his body a little more, so that he pressed her down into the carpet, not to crush her, but to pin her down. 'Please don't do this!' Beverly cried and she could see the hurt in his eyes, her body froze, not knowing how to respond to such emotion, especially coming from a monster like him.   
Pennywise then held her wrists down with one hand, his other trailing down the silk dress, his fingers gently gliding over her breasts and then her belly button. 

'I can't really hold back Bevvie'

He looked down at her, and her eyes grew wide, she didn't know what to do, she began to struggle, but he held her down fast, his other hand working quickly as she tore open her dress. She started to scream, fighting harder and harder until she realized that he had gone too far for her to stop him now. He went for his zipper and Beverly instantly shut her eyes tightly, hearing the zippers noise, a ruffle of fabric. 

'Bev, look at me'.

She refused, she felt a gentle claw turn her head towards him, '_open _your eyes, look at me... _Please_'.

She still didn't cooperate, then suddenly his hand wrapped around her throat and tightened, causing her to cough, her eyes sprung open, looking straight into deadly crimson once again, 'when I ask you to do something I expect you to do it!' She felt hot tears well up in her eyes, her vision of him becoming blurry, 'Bev, hey shhh, come on, I just need you to look at me' he stroked her cheek.   
He held onto her before his hand moved down below, she kept her eyes open, but she was looking past him, ignoring the fact that he was going to rape her. She felt him press into her, her face contorting in pain, 'wait! Stop, it hurts!' She started to yell, trying to wriggle her wrists out of his grip, she screamed when he pushed further inside of her, 'please! It hurts!' his hand came up to tangle his fingers in her hair, 'I know, but you just have to endure it for a few moments, just let me -' he brought his hips fully forward and Beverley could feel that he was all in, pain shot through down below and she broke down in tears. He let go of her wrists, but she was limp, she had given up. 

'God you're so tight'.

He attempted to move, only to abruptly stop, wincing, his breathing quickened, she had closed her eyes once again, not caring if he got angry with her again, but that's when she felt it, his lips on hers, warm, soft and gentle. He poured more care into this kiss than before. In that moment, he started moving, she she started screaming once again, Pennywise still had his lips locked in hers, swallowing her cries. He didn't push too hard, he was enjoying the pace, the feel of her. Their lips parted, looking down at her, he could see pure hatred, which almost faltered him, he didn't like that feeling that was emanating from her, he was struggling to continue, the feeling was engulfing him.   
Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he suddenly pulled out, cowering away from her, making himself look more decent, she struggled to lift herself up, her weary eyes trained on him. He struggled to speak, she could see that, he could feel something, he could feel her hate, taste it on the tip of his tongue. He then approached her once again and she in fear that her hatred wasn't enough, that he would come back and finish the job. But no, he didn't, instead he picked her up bridal style and took her over to her bed, placing her down gently on the undisturbed covers. His hands floated over her, not knowing what to do, he looked up at her for a few seconds before looking away. In a blink of an eye he was gone. Beverly tucked herself into the sheets, curling up into a little ball and cried, he had taken her, but the worst part about it was that she loved every single moment of it, and she put so much energy the fuel the hate deep down, the hate wasn't towards him, for what he did, it was at her, the fact that she has become this woman who seems to be a lot worse than the girl she once was.


	9. What Do I Want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy and well... Covid hasn't made anything better that's for sure, but I'll try my best to keep going with this story.

Pennywise paced around the sewers, this was the first time he had ever felt this way, rejected and confused. He tried to let go of the hate that had cascaded through him, not knowing what to do and the emotion was way too strong for him to handle. He wanted her, _no_, he _needed_ her, but he didn't know why, was it a normal feeling? He snarled and raked his claws against the sewer wall.   
Beverly's face appeared in his mind, her beautiful blue eyes shone and her hair was red as blood. She was so close to him, just like that time 27 years ago when he held her close to him, his gloved fingers wrapped around her neck as he hoisted her up into the air and hearing those words leave her mouth.

'I'm not afraid of you'.

He sighed and closed his eyes, that day he had no regret, but now... He regretted every decision he had made, he almost killed her, but luckily one of the kids had brought her back, he was lucky.  
He looked down at his hands, the gloves were stained but they weren't clean at all, _blood_, It wasn't hers which was a good thing. He would have to try again, he wasn't going to back off, not yet.

  
**********************************

Beverly raked her fingers through hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night and it irritated her, it was all _It's _fault, why did she let him do those things to her. Her hand went down to her stomach, there was a dull ache and she knew why but she tried to ignore it. The thing was, she couldn't forget, she didn't hate it, in fact she enjoyed it.

_When will he show up again?_

She shook her head and closed her eyes, _why're you asking yourself this? You can't think about him!_   
The bed was soft and inviting and she stretched out with a sigh. But her mind wasn't going to stress, because she began to imagine. Imagine his body over his, imagine him pinning her down and shoving his tongue down her throat.  
He eyes shot open instantly, her heart was pounding, _you're sick in the head Beverly. _


	10. Try To Run From Me

He felt it, he felt _her_ flowing through his mind and body and he turned his head just a little. Her scent was strong and he knew she wanted him, even though she acted against it. He was going to catch her and he was going to chase her tonight.

  
\----------------------

  
Beverly met the boys in one of the restaurants further down the street from her home, it brought back some memories as she stood before the massive doors of the Chinese restaurants.  
She founded seated right in the center of the room, their eyes cast down on the menu in their hands. When she neared them, their eyes lifted and they turned to her instantly.

'Bev!'

Ben smiled as he quickly moved to allow her a seat and she replied with a small thank you, 'are you alright?' Billy tilted his head in confusion, 'you look a little pale', she looked down at her hands, 'oh yeah, I haven't been feeling so well lately, but it'll go away'. 

'You let us know if you don't feel any better okay?'

Ben mumbled to her as he passed her a menu, when their fingers touched she felt her heart flutter and she quickly swiped the menu form him.  
There were too many options in the book and she was considering calling it quits, but she had to stay with them, they were her family and there was no way she was going to leave them.  
She was glad that she stayed, catching up with them was quite nice and she realized that she hated being alone, but she was getting tired and she began to lean on the table, trying to keep her eyes open. It was Richie who broke everyone up, 'I think we should call it a night, we're getting tired and we'll catch up tomorrow, what'd you think?'

  
\--------------------------

  
Pennywise watched her head back home, she was tired and he was glad that she was because she won't fight as much.  
He waited a little more until she was finally inside and then he began to move, making his way around the house and towards the bedroom window where he could see her fall onto the bed. Whatever she did tonight had taken all of her energy. He smiled to himself before entering and he wasn't bothered at all about making too much noise. He crawled onto the bed and over her body.

'Ben?'

He froze as she heard her quiet voice, 'Ben, is that you?' He felt numb inside and then anger, complete and utter anger, because he knew who she was talking about. 

_Take her, make her yours before he does! _

He flipped her onto her and she screamed in shock as their eyes met, 'you!?' She yelled as she tried to struggle, but just as he thought, she couldn't fight for too long.

'Stop fighting me'.

He snarled down at her, but of course she wasn't going to listen, not at all. He watched as tears fell from her cheeks as she tried to hold her ground but he knew that she knew that she wasn't going to last long. All he had to do was wait her out and then he could have his way with her. 


End file.
